


Hufflepuff Not Gryffindor

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: firewhiskeyfic, Exhibitionism, Fantasy, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Teddy's not that brave after all.





	Hufflepuff Not Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Firewhiskeyfic. The original drunk version can be found [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/8131.html).

"I had something special in mind for our anniversary," Draco said.

"Knowing you, it'll be an obscenely expensive meal and a trip halfway round the world."

"That does sound like me." Draco snorted. "But no, that's not it."

Teddy frowned. "Will I like it?"

"Most assuredly."

***

When Teddy next opened his eyes, he was stood before a mirror. He took in the picture before him and jumped back in shock.

"What do you see, Teddy?" Draco asked. He was standing directly behind Teddy, his breath warm on Teddy's neck. 

There was no way Teddy could tell Draco want he saw. What he wanted.

"It's Harry, isn't it?" Draco whispered, making Teddy shiver. "You want Harry."

"I love you though," Teddy said urgently, spinning in Draco's arms.

"I know you do, that's why I'm going to get you want you want."

"How are you going to do that?" Teddy asked.

Draco grinned. "Magic."

***

"Open your eyes."

Teddy opened his eyes and gaped. Before him was a huge bed. Big enough for three. In the middle, naked and stroking himself, was his godfather.

"Harry?" Teddy said stepping closer,

"In the flesh." Harry drew a hand down to his sac and squeezed his balls lightly. "I could use a hand."

Teddy turned to Draco.

"Go on, then. Enjoy." Draco gestured toward Harry. "I know I will," he added sitting down in a chair to watch. 

"What do you want to try?" Harry asked. "I could tie you up, spank you, suck you, fuck you."

Teddy's head was swimming. Just hearing the words in Harry's voice made him so hard. 

"I doubt you know what you're doing, Potter," Draco said. "Are you brave enough to let us tie you up?"

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not brave?" Harry asked, incredulous. "Me, a Gryffindor, not brave in the bedroom."

Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of cuffs. "Well?"

Teddy squeezed the base of his cock to keep from coming.

***

"What do you see, Teddy?" Draco asked, his breath warm on Teddy's neck.

"I see you and me sunning ourselves on the beach, swimming in the ocean...."

"Fucking on the sand and in the waves?" Draco asked reaching for Teddy's cock.

Teddy took one last look at himself between Draco and Harry. "Exactly. That's just what I want."


End file.
